


it comes in waves

by sadlybunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn, ish, phil lester is a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: Dan trembles in his seat. “And- and what shall I call you?”He moves his thumb to grip at Dan’s chin roughly. “Captain.” His face inches closer. “Or on very special occasions, Captain Lester, sir.”It’s 1728 in Port Royal, Jamaica. Daniel Howell, the son of Governor Howell, is engaged to be married to a woman he has never met. The night of their betrothal, Daniel is kidnapped by swashbuckling pirate captain, Philip Lester. As Dan learns about pirate life onthe Liberty Galley, he discovers things about himself that he never knew before. Maybe he doesn’t want to return to his father, after all.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	it comes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! so i’ve been writing this for a little bit, and i’m pretty proud of it. it started heavily inspired by pirates of the caribbean, and there is some references, but the story is completely different. basically i just really wanted some pirate!phil, and i couldn’t find any, so this is my early birthday present to myself lmao. warnings are below (some spoilers, skip if you can)
> 
> warnings: alcohol, guns (dan has a gun pointed to him multiple times), violence (no death), sex, and a tiny bit of angst in the beginning. also phil has a rly short temper lol

_Full fathom five thy father lies;  
Of his bones are coral made;  
Those are pearls that were his eyes:  
Nothing of him that doth fade,  
But doth suffer a sea-change  
Into something rich and strange.  
Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell:  
Ding-dong.  
Hark! now I hear them—Ding-dong, bell._

Daniel jolts awake at the sound of banging on his bedroom door. 

“Daniel?” His father. _His father._ Christ, what time is it?

He glances over to the large paneled doors that lead to his balcony. The sun shines in past the linen curtains. 

“Daniel? You are awake, aren’t you?” He bangs on the door again. Daniel scrambles from his large bed to dress in the silk banyan his maidservant laid over a chair the night before. 

“Yes! Just a moment father.” He calls, fixing his hair in the large ornate mirror on his wall in an attempt to look less like he had just woken up at almost midday. 

His father swings the door open right as Daniel grabs the doorknob. “Waking up now?” He asks, pushing past Daniel into the large room. A small woman in a linen gown follows him close behind, holding a pile of clothes. 

“I’ve brought you a gift.” His father gestures to the tailor, who hands him the clothing. 

Daniel examines the outfit. A new waistcoat and matching coat, and a crisp white shirt and kerchief. He supposed his had gone a bit yellow and his father liked him to wear newer, whiter ones. “Thank you, father.” 

“You’ll wear it for the dinner party this evening. Ada, call the valet to dress him please.” And with that, his father left the room. 

Daniel sits on his bed as he waits for Alexandre to arrive to dress him. He fiddles with the sleeves on his nightshirt. Why did his father gift him a new outfit for tonight? 

Alexandre enters the room. “Lets get you dressed, Master Howell.” 

Daniel stands by the large chair in the corner of his room and allows Alexandre to remove his banyan and nightshirt. Alexandre folds the discarded clothing while Daniel pulls his shirt over his head. He sits and Alexandre hands him stockings to pull on. He fastens them with a knee band and turns to grab the box of shoe buckles, opening it to face Daniel so he could make his selection. 

When Daniel’s fingers graze over the steel buckles, Alexandre pulls the box back. 

“May I suggest the silver for tonight, sir?” Alexandre sets the box down and begins fastening Daniel’s cuffs with the ornate cuff buttons from the box. 

“Why the silver? It’s not a special occasion, is it?” Daniel stands to pull on his breeches, buttoning the front pockets and fall flap. 

“I’ve heard your father has... important guests coming for dinner tonight.” Alexandre replies, draping the new waistcoat around Daniels shoulders. He pulls his arms through and straightens the front, examining the fit of it in the mirror as Alexandre buttons it up. It’s bit loose, but at least that means he can move around just fine. 

Daniel sits again so Alexandre can buckle his shoes- with the silver buckles- and fasten the white stock around his neck. He groans in annoyance as Alexandre pulls his formal white wig onto his head and dusts it lightly. He never was a fan of these things. He felt silly wearing one, and they always smelled a bit weird. 

Once his wig is tied back, Daniel stands and holds his arms out. Alexandre pulls his coat onto his arms gently and straightens it out. 

“It’s a fine ensemble, sir.” He compliments. 

It’s true. The matching fabric compliments Daniel’s complexion well. Along with the wig, he looks much like a man of his age. He was still sometimes mistaken for a teenager, even at 24. But like this he surely would be recognized as a man. 

“It only makes me suspicious of what father is planning.” Daniel comments solemnly. He pulls on his sleeves in discomfort. 

Alexandre fiddles with Daniel’s outfit, Making sure each piece is in place. “Either way, sir. Your father only does what is best for you.”

“Of course he does.” Daniel mutters. He dismisses Alexandre for some privacy before he has to start meeting whatever guests are apparently coming tonight. 

He walks over to his bedside, slipping his hand into the pillowcase. Once his hands grip the cold material he was searching for, he pulls it out. 

A necklace of pearls, a bit weathered by the sea. Daniel found it washed up on a beach when he was a child, and he had carried it around in his pocket ever since. If Daniel told himself the truth, he might admit that he longed to wear it. Instead, he would grab it and run the small pearls between his fingers whenever he needed the comfort of the sea. But nothing is better than the real thing. 

Daniel stands and flings the door to his balcony open, smelling the salt in the air. He gazes out at the horizon, watching the waves therapeutically crash into the cliffs below. 

If this is to be his last day of freedom, he shall enjoy his favorite view for as long as possible. He slips the pearls into his pocket and sighs. 

-

Loud voices fill the dining hall. Daniel could hear the conversations going as Alexandre escorted him to the party. He takes a deep breath as he adjusts his coat, and walks into the room as the doors are opened for him. 

“Ah, Daniel.” His father turns from his conversation, excusing himself to guide him into the room. “There’s someone here I’d like you to meet.” 

Daniel walks with his father over to a group of young women in expensive silk gowns. One, a taller girl with blonde hair curled high on her head, steps forward and takes his fathers hand. 

“Felicity Wilson, my son Daniel Howell.” He joins their hands and allows Daniel to kiss Felicity’s. 

“A pleasure, Miss Wilson.” Daniel says, patting her hand and letting it down gently. 

“Oh, please Mr. Howell, I’d like for you to call me Felicity.” She smiles brightly. His father nods and returns to the party. 

“Felicity.” Daniel corrects. He clears his throat awkwardly. “What brings your family to Port Royal?” 

“Your father and mine seem to have a sort of business deal in the making. He insisted Mother and I come along with him to settle it.” Her hands remain clasped politely. Daniel can tell she was highly trained in manner. “Where is your mother?” She asks, her curls bobbing with a tilt of her head. “I haven’t seen her come down.” 

Daniel swallows. “My mother passed when I was a boy.” 

Her face softens. “Oh, Daniel. I’m very sorry, how terribly rude of me to assume.” She grabs his hands. “You and your father must be living in disarray without a lady of the house.” 

Daniel pulls his hands from hers, a bit too roughly. “We’re fine, thank you for your concern.” He pulls at his collar and coughs. “Could you excuse me for a moment?” Daniel asks, leaving without a reply. 

He means to storm upstairs and get a look at the water from his favorite spot, but is stopped by a hand grabbing at his shoulder. 

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?” His father asks, his grip strong enough to make Daniel cringe. 

“Nowhere, father.” Daniel replies, staring ahead. 

He glances from Daniel to Felicity and his grip tightens more. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to have a word with my son.” His father escorts him out of the hall and to the parlor, his hand never leaving Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Why were you leaving the party?” He asks, standing over where Daniel is seated in the parlor. 

“I needed a breath.” Daniel’s eyes remain cast down at the floor. 

“You are a man. A Howell, at that. You couldn’t keep conversation with a young girl?” 

“She asked about mum.” He wrings his hands together, staring at them. 

“She had every right to.” He scoffs, glaring down at Daniel. 

He backs away. “Stand up, Daniel.” So he does. “Mr. Wilson and I have come to an agreement, and it includes your betrothal to Felicity. You’ll propose to her after dinner tonight, and we’ll make an announcement to the party after.” 

Daniel’s vision goes wavy. He can feel his heart pumping in his ears. His suspicions were right, this was an engagement party. _His_ engagement party. He was to be married to Felicity Wilson. To live with her in an estate in London and raise their children while he worked to become a Governor like his father. “Yes, sir.”

His eyes fill with tears. His father scoffs and walks to the door. “I’ll hear of your proposal after dinner.” He slams the door and returns to the party. 

Daniel’s hand grips the pearls in his pocket, letting a single tear drop down onto his coat. He wipes his eyes and sniffs. No more of that. 

-

As dinner went on, it was clear to Daniel that Felicity was a fine woman. He learned she was only 18, but extremely well mannered and kind. She smiled often, but never laughed. 

But Daniel didn’t want to be engaged to her. He didn’t want to be engaged at all, actually. He remembers the way his father turned bitter with age. His mother died a woman who never truly found love. 

Daniel wasn’t even sure love was a real thing. If his dreams could come true, he’d be able to see the world and find out. 

He locks eyes with his father. Dinner was winding down, so he gestured to Felicity and the door. Daniel understood his orders. He turns to Felicity.

“Miss Wilson- er, Felicity. Would you accompany me to a walk in the back garden?” 

She smiles politely. “Of course, Daniel.” 

Daniel excuses them and guides her to the garden. 

He loved it here too. It was quiet now, but soon Daniel’s father would call the party out here to announce his engagement. They would drink and dance, and Daniel would stare out at the sea and wonder if his mother would have married him off to Felicity, too. The view of the ocean from here really was quite beautiful. There was a dock for his family’s ship, which was off somewhere in Spain. He would often sit there, swinging his legs and listening to the waves. He brought Felicity to the same spot, and stared out at the night sky. 

She grabs his arm and he flinches. “Sorry,” She explains. “The sea has always made me a bit ill.”

He laughs quietly. Of course it did. “Felicity, it has come to my attention that you are a wonderful girl.” He places his hand over hers, still staring at the sea. “I’m sure your father has spoken to you about this. It would be my greatest honor if you would accept my proposal to be your husband.”

Felicity grins. “I accept.” She leans her head onto Daniel’s shoulder. 

They stare out at the water for a minute, before she grabs Daniel’s hands and faces him. “Will you kiss your future wife, Mr. Howell?”

Daniel’s heart clenches. “Erm, of course. Yes, of course.” 

Felicity wraps her arms around his neck. _This doesn’t feel right._ He leans in to kiss her softly on the lips. _She’s been told that she wants this._ Daniel stands awkwardly still as she moves her lips against his. 

She pulls away finally and smiles up at him. “Shall we go tell our fathers the good news?” Daniel almost wants to cry. She’s been waiting her whole life for this moment, and she has to have it with him. He doesn’t even want to be married. Maybe “love” was just something he read about in the books his maidservants snuck him. But he couldn’t help but wish they could go find it for themselves. He supposed he had enough time. But Felicity was only 18. She didn’t deserve this. 

“Yes, lead the way dear.” He places a gentle hand on her back and walks with her back inside.

Giving their fathers a nod was all that was needed of Daniel. The men smiled and shook hands, and began escorting the party outside. 

-

After a drink had been delivered to each partygoer, Governor Howell and Mr. Wilson stand at the head of the party on an elevated piece of land with Daniel and Felicity. Daniel looks around, spotting a single ship approaching in the distance. He can’t see the colors from so far away, but he figures it had to be some ship returning from a trade route. Or maybe his family’s ship returning from Spain. He fantasizes of boarding the ship when it returns and sailing away from Port Royal. Although, he supposed one day he would, when he set off to London with Felicity. 

“Attention, everyone,” His father called, tapping a spoon on his glass. The party goes silent as all attention turns to the four up front. Daniel can spot Felicity’s mother with a group of older women. She smiles sadly up at Felicity and Daniel can feel his heart slowly tear. “Friends and family. Mr. Wilson and I come to you this evening with incredible news.” Daniel’s eyes glaze over as he listens to his fathers speech. Business and family and honor and things. He’d heard it all before the thousands of times his father had sat him down and lectured him this way. “So it is with great excitement that I announce the betrothal of my son-“

“Daniel Howell?” A voice questions. The crowd gasps and Daniel freezes with terror. He can feel a cool metal held against his neck, and a a steadying arm around his waist. A laugh tickles Daniel’s right ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Felicity shrieks and Mr. Wilson pushes her down into the arms of a few of his men. “Yes, I was hoping I had the right address.” The voice muses from behind him. Daniel doesn’t dare turn around. The pistol on his neck reminds him of that. 

“Who are you? Step away from my son immediately!” Governor Howell exclaims, stepping back from Daniel and the gunned man with Mr. Wilson. 

The man lets out a hearty laugh. “Who am I?” He loosens his grip around Daniel’s waist. “Turn around, love.” He whispers to Daniel, keeping the gun pointed to his head. 

Daniel turns to face the man on shaking legs and his eyes widen. He stinks of the sea. He’s dressed in a loose white shirt, ruffles framing the thick nest of hair on his chest. His trousers are held up by a belt holding a long, sharp cutlass, and are tucked into worn black boots. A long red coat is draped around his shoulders, billowing slightly in the wind. He extends an arm so Daniel can get a good look at him. His eyes focus in on the large captain’s hat that sits upon his black hair. Daniel gasps. “You’re a pirate.”

The partygoers murmur in surprise. “A pirate?” Mr. Wilson exclaims. 

“Aye.” The man says. “A captain, actually.” He pulls Daniel to his chest again and returns the pistol to his neck. “And pretty Daniel, here, will be coming with me.” 

“He will not!” Governor Howell shouts. “He is a betrothed man, and the son of a governor! Taking him would be direct treachery of the king!”

The man laughs again, and Daniel’s stomach tenses at the sound. “I think you’re forgetting who’s pulling the strings here.” Daniel glances back at him and he winks. The man holsters the pistol and hoists Daniel into his arms, making him blush slightly. “Gentlemen, it’s been lovely, but I believe pretty Daniel and I have places to be.” He reaches behind them and grabs a line of rope that Daniel hadn’t noticed before. They jump off the cliffside, Daniel gripping to the man for dear life, quite literally. He can hear the shouts from his family as they disappear behind the cliff. The rope swings them around, leading down into the ship the Captain had apparently docked right in his garden. The man lands swiftly on his feet, dropping Daniel onto the floor of the ship. 

Daniel groans. “Sorry, love.” The man muses, gathering his men. “All hands hoay! You there, tie up our pretty prince and take him to the office.” He can hear footsteps all around as the crew jumps to follow orders. Two fingers bring Daniel’s face up to meet the captain’s. “I’ll see you in there, pet.” He smiles, standing up from Daniel and turning to shout more orders at the crew.

Daniel’s head is spinning so fast he can’t understand anything being shouted around him. He feels his hands being pulled behind his back, and a rough rope tying them together. He’s guided to a large door and pushed inside.

“Wait here,” The pirate spat, throwing Daniel onto the floor. “The Captain will see you soon. Don’t try anything, or it’ll be a hanging from Yardarm.”

The pirate leaves Daniel tied up on the floor. He hears the lock click behind him, tears forming in his eyes. He almost wants to laugh at how horrifically his day had gone. Engaged to a stranger, and now, kidnapped by pirates. He can only think of his mother, and what she’d do now. At least if they killed him, he’d get to be with her again. 

Daniel stands with great difficulty, his hands bound behind him and the rock of the ship causing him to fall multiple times. Finally, he straightens, leaning against the wall for balance. He stumbles over to the window to try to see where they were going. 

Wherever the destination, they were going fast. As fast as possible, probably. He searches the sea but can’t find a sign of a rescue ship. He sighs. Maybe his father didn’t really care. He has another son, after all. Maybe Felicity would go to Adrian instead, and Daniel would be left to the will of the pirates. He thinks of the gunned man. He seemed clean and put-together for a pirate captain. His face had stubble, but not a long stringy beard like he heard most pirates did. His hair was cropped short, only just long enough for him to run his hands through when his hat was off. The real length of hair was found in the forest of black and silver on his chest. He was a real, rugged man. Daniel suddenly felt a bit silly in the getup he was forced into this morning. He looked much less like a man. Maybe that was why the captain insisted on calling him “pretty Daniel”. He blushes at the memory. He hoped his fiancé did not see him as less of a man for the flirtatious way the captain had grabbed at Daniel. He blushes harder as lessons on pirates came flooding back to him. Some were known to have relations with other men. 

He was terrified of what the captain planned to do with him. 

About an hour passed, Daniel watching the sea outside of the window to calm himself. The shouting frenzy from earlier had long since ended, now that they were far from shore. A sea of black extends in all directions Daniel can see. 

He turns at the sound of a key in the lock. Two men enter, a taller one with curly brown locks and the shorter with straight brown fringe.

They smile. “The captain was right, a pretty thing indeed.” The taller one grins.

Daniel backs to the wall in fright. The other man speaks up. “Don’t be afraid, sir. The captain sent us. He requests a dinner with you, and he’d like you to wear this.” The man offers a pile of clothing. 

Daniel scoffs. “Tell the captain that I refuse. And I’d rather not dress with the rags of a harlot.” He glances down at the burgundy red fabric. 

“He thought you might say that.” The taller crosses his arms knowingly. “Captain says you either eat with him in that,” He points to the clothing. “Or you eat with the crew. Naked.” He punctuates the sentence with a glance up and down his body.

Daniel’s cheeks burn red. “I’ll take the clothes.” 

The man on the left looks disappointed, but he cuts the ropes binding Daniel’s wrists together nonetheless. The other shoves the clothes into his hands.

“Get changed, we’ll wait for you outside.” He says, shutting the door behind them.

Daniel pulls off his clothing, folding each piece and setting it on a chair. He removes his wig last, moaning at the feeling of rubbing his fingers through his hair. He pulls the soft clothing on, rubbing his arms. 

It wasn’t as bad as he imagined, not nearly. It was just simple. A dark red shirt, cut low enough to expose his sharp collarbones, tucked into dark brown breeches. He felt exposed at the lack of coats, but he couldn’t deny how comfortable he was. Especially without the wig. He snatches the pearls from the pocket of his clothes and moves them to the new trousers.

He walks over to the door and knocks. The men open it for him.

“You look ravishing, sir.” One says, offering his arm for Daniel to take. He obliges, having still not caught his balance on the rocking boat. 

They walk him down to the lower deck, passing the crew’s quarters and heading straight to the captain’s cabin. The eyes of various crew members follow him the whole way. They laugh and whisper, taking delight in the sight of the man gripping his hands behind his back. It makes Daniel tremble with fear and embarrassment. Why did the captain want to see him?

The men knock on the door, announcing themselves and Daniel, and push him inside, closing the door behind him.

The captain is sat at the head of a large table in the middle of the room. Its covered in plates and plates of steaming food, which makes Daniel’s mouth water. He hardly had an appetite at dinner since he was so nervous about the proposal. He feels the captain’s eyes rake down his body.

“Sit.” The captain commands, and Daniel obeys. 

They sit in silence for a moment, before he speaks again. “Eat.”

Daniel takes small bites of food, and the captain follows, messily consuming what was on his plate.

“Why did you want to see me?” Daniel asks, staring at the man as he takes a large bite of pork. 

He swallows loudly and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re my guest.” He explains, taking another bite.

Daniel scoffs. “You kidnapped me.” 

“Well, it’s not as fun when you put it that way, Daniel.” The captain muses, gulping loudly from his goblet. 

“Dan.” He says, taking his glass and sipping it, too.

“What?” 

“Daniel is what _they_ call me. You should call me Dan.” He blushes. He doesn’t know why he said that, really. But the last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his father, he was sure of that.

“Dan.” He smiles. “I prefer _pet_ , do you?” He finishes the rum in his cup and grabs the bottle to fill it with more. 

He shrinks in his chair. “Does it matter what I prefer?” 

The captain laughs, dragging Dan’s gaze up to meet his with two fingers below his chin. “You’re getting it, _pet_.” 

Dan trembles in his seat. “And- and what shall I call you?” 

He moves his thumb to grip at Dan’s chin roughly. “Captain.” His face inches closer. “Or on very special occasions, _Captain Lester, sir_.” 

He grins and Dan can smell the rum on his breath. He’s transfixed, however, by the bright blue eyes that stare back at him. They are a perfect reflection of the sea outside Dan’s balcony. Green and blue, a bit of yellow, and white sea foam forming around the waves. It was no question to Dan as to why this man was a pirate. He held the very same sea he conquered in his eyes.

The captain releases him, roughly patting his cheek to point his face back at the meal in front of him. Dan holds his face where it stings from the light slap, grabbing his fork with his other hand. He grips it tightly. The captain was… _attractive_ no doubt. Was he even allowed to think that? He supposed the fact that he would be condemned for it on land, and that it would make his father absolutely mental made it even more exciting.

Dan smiles slightly down at his food. He’s terrified, but a little less terrified now. 

“Do you think your father will pay ransom?” Captain Lester asks suddenly, staring intently at Dan.

He squirms under his gaze. “I’m not sure. He just promised me to a woman, but I have a younger brother who is also of age.” Dan wrings his hands and scratches at the rope burn on his wrists. “He never liked me as much, he could very well just pass her on to Adrian.” 

“Surely that would upset your lady, no?” The captain lounges back in his large chair, swinging his legs over the arm. 

“I wouldn’t know. I only met her tonight.” Dan’s gaze remains trained on his hands.

Captain Lester gapes. “You only just met your fiancé tonight?” He brings his legs back down to face Dan completely. 

Dan blinks. “Well, yes. I guess that’s the price you pay for the luxury and the title.” He gazes out of the window across the table. “I’ll never know what real love is like.”

He catches the captain’s eye and feels embarrassed. Rugged pirates probably didn’t believe in love, either.

“I mean, if love is a real thing anyway.” Dan corrects. 

“What do you mean?” The captain looks intrigued.

Dan sighs. “My mother and father were married in the same way. Barely knew each other a week before their wedding day.” Dan finishes the rum in his glass. “He treated her badly. I know he didn’t love her.” His voice shakes, but the waves help to calm him. “She died without ever knowing what true love was like.” A tear fell down his cheek, then two, then three. 

“Christ.” The captain wipes the tears from Dan’s cheek. “How did she die?”

Dan breathes, reaching for the pearls in his pocket. “A shipwreck.” The captain jolts back from him in shock. “My father, brother, and I were the only survivors.” 

“You seem awfully calm on a vessel such as this considering your… family history.” The silent question is there.

Dan gazes out to the water. “I love the sea. It connects me to my mother.” He turns to face the captain, still rubbing the pearls in his pocket. “I’m not afraid of it, I couldn’t be.”

The captain grunts. In the blink of an eye, his hand is on Dan’s wrist. “What’s that in your pocket, pet?” He leans closer. “Or are you that excited to be seeing me?” He pulls Dan’s hand out, the long string of pearls coming with it.

The captain looks surprised, to say the least. “Pearls?” He snatches them from Dan’s hand to examine the necklace. “Now why do you have these?”

Dan looks up at the necklace. “I-“ Dan reaches for them, but the captain pulls them away. He sighs, resigning himself to explain. “They washed up on the shore when I was a child. I carry them around, in case-“ 

“In case they’re hers.” The captain finishes. Dan nods. “Why don’t you wear them?” 

Dan almost laughs. “How could I? They’re woman’s jewelry.” 

The captain grunts a laugh. He lays the pearls over Dan’s head, then twists them and loops them again into a layer. He grabs the bottom layer and pulls it tightly, choking Daniel for only a second before he releases the pressure. 

Dan’s eyes go wide.  
“Pretty.” The captain comments, trailing his hand from Dan’s neck down to his chest. 

He stands suddenly and moves to the door in the back of the room. “You’ll sleep in here, with me, tonight. Come to bed when you’re ready.” 

The captain shuts the door behind him and Dan lets out the first breath he had since Captain Lester laid the pearls around his neck. 

He clutches the long necklace that hangs around his neck, tracing his fingers up to the makeshift choker the captain had twisted for him. Was he really about to sleep next to a _pirate_? A _male_ pirate, at that? As much as it frightened him, it excited him, too. Surely his father would disown him if he saw him in this moment, curly locks loose around his face, a long woman’s necklace resting against his mostly bare chest, and getting ready to lay with a pirate captain. 

It makes a smile creep onto Dan’s face.

He grips the handle to the bedroom and steels his nerves. He opens the door.

The captain is laying in the large bed framed with dark wood that matches the rest of the ornate bedroom. Dan’s eyes rake over his naked chest, admiring the hair in between his pecs. The captain sets the bottle of rum that was raised to his lips down on the bedside table. The blankets shift, and Dan gasps when he sees the edge of the captain’s undergarments. He looks up at Dan expectantly. “You can strip now, if it’ll make you more comfortable.” 

Dan blinks. “I… wear long shirts with my formalwear.” The captain raises an eyebrow in question. “I’m not wearing any undergarments.” 

Captain Lester’s eyes widen, and he laughs warmly. “That’s okay, you take off whatever makes you comfortable.” He lifts the blanket for Dan, and watches as he undresses. Dan folds the burgundy shirt and sets it on the dresser. He removes the pearls and lays them with the shirt. The captain’s eyes never leave his body.

He turns back, hesitating for a moment. The captain beckons him over, so Dan crawls into the bed. It’s warm, like the captain, and he can already feel sleep overtaking him because of the exhausting day he’s had. His eyes grow heavy, the beginnings of dreams of deep waters and suffocating pearls coming to him. Just as he feels himself slipping into a dream, he hears the captain whisper.

“Good night, pet.” 

Dan falls asleep to the feeling of a rough, calloused hand running through his curls. 

-

Once morning hits, Dan is shaken awake violently by the captain. His eyes blink open, slightly disoriented from waking up in a new place.

The captain is fully dressed, including his large captain’s hat, and standing over Daniel. 

“Wake up, pet.” He grins. “Your duties start today.”

Dan sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Huh?”

Captain Lester grips Dan’s chin, aligning their eyes. “Dress yourself and meet me on the deck.” He scans Dan’s bare chest. “Or don’t dress yourself, whatever works.”

The captain kicks open the door and takes his leave, peeking his head into the door one last time. “And wear the pearls.” He winks, closing the door and heading up to the deck. 

Dan breathes heavily and stands to dress himself. He ends with the pearls, twisting them into two layers like the captain had the night before.

He navigates his way up to the top deck, searching for the familiar blood red coat. He can feel each crew member’s eyes on him, following him with every step. He supposes he does look different now, his naked chest exposed to the sunlight and ornamented by a woman’s necklace. Two pirates talk lowly with each other, their eyes scanning over Daniel’s front. They pass whatever comment was made along the line of men, and it travels with him as Dan makes his way to the quarterdeck. 

“Need help, your highness?” A woman’s voice calls as Dan approaches the steps. He spins around, surprised to hear a woman on the ship.

She smiles, gap toothed, and extends her hand for Dan to take. 

“I’m not royalty.” Dan mutters, accepting her aid in climbing the steps.

“You’re the closest we’ve seen.” She smiles again, leading him to the captain, then returning to her duty.

Captain Lester’s eyes brighten as he spots Dan climbing into the quarterdeck. “You made it, pet.” He grins and grabs Dan roughly by the nape of his neck, dragging him over to the man standing at the helm. 

The man turns to give his attention to the Captain. “James, this is our precious cargo. Pet, this is my first mate and quartermaster, James.” 

James nods. “A pleasure, Mr. Howell.” He shakes Dan’s hand firmly. “I’m sure you’ll be a valuable addition to our crew until you make a safe return home.” 

Dan almost smiles. The man, James, looks like he could pass on land for a normal citizen. He doesn’t wear a wig, but his hair is combed back neatly and tied with a bow. His dark clothing is clean and not shredded at the ends like Captain Lester’s. The only thing that identifies him as a pirate are his rough, worn hands, and the unmistakable stench of the sea that surrounds him. 

“You’re quiet today, pet.” The captain pushes the curls from Dan’s eyes. “Nervous?” He questions, gripping Dan’s hair and pulling it to bring his eyes to meet his own. James turns his attention back to the helm.

Dan swallows. He nods silently, his hands starting to tremble. 

“Don’t be afraid, pet.” He grins and releases Dan’s hair, hand returning to its familiar place under his chin. “I have a very special role for you, savvy?” 

Dan nods again, as best he can with the Captain holding his face up. 

“Good.” He offers his arm, and Dan takes it. They walk down the steps, moving through the deck. Dan can feel the men watching him again, one smirking as he sees Dan gripping to the captain for balance. 

They return to the captain’s cabin, where their empty plates and goblets sit on the table from the night before.

“You’ll clean up in here, then the rest of the crew’s quarters. There’s a place for washing in the galley.” He pushes Dan into the room. “If you need help finding something, ask any of the crew. They’re good men.” He grabs Dan’s shoulder and brings him closer. “Find me if anyone bothers you. Come see me when you’re done.” He moves to the door, but is stopped by a hand on his arm. 

Dan takes a deep breath as the captain faces him, a confused look on his face. “Something wrong, pet?” 

He clears his throat nervously. “Yes, I…” He hesitates, the captain’s bright blue eyes boreing into his. “I don’t see this necessary. And I’m not sure I am comfortable being left alone here.” Dan shivers, remembering the way the two men’s eyes had raked over him the night before.

The captain’s eyes narrow, and he shakes his head lightly. Suddenly, Dan is pushed up against the wall by his chest. The captain leans in closely until Dan can smell the rum on his breath. “You forget your place here, _pet_. Each man here has a job, we’re not wasting extra hands.” He pulls away, keeping his hand pressed to Dan’s bare chest. He can feel the pearls digging into his skin. “This is my ship, and I am the captain. Savvy?” 

“Yes…Captain Lester, sir.” 

He arches an eyebrow and backs away from Dan, clearing his throat. “Right… get to work.” And with that, Dan is alone. 

-

The chef was nice enough to Dan as he helped clean around the ship, scrubbing dishes and rags in the large basin of seawater in the galley. His sleeves are soaked through, pushed up to his elbows, and his brow drips in sweat. He was starting to understand why all pirates were so dirty. His sweaty curls stick to his forehead, and he wipes his face with his arm. 

Once the last rag is clean, Dan runs his wet hands through his curls. He wipes the dirt from his face and neck as well, attempting to look some sort of decent before he goes to see the captain. 

He returns to the deck, the sun no longer beaming in the sky. The same woman who had helped him up the stairs returns, stopping him from his walk down to the quarterdeck. 

“Mr. Howell.” She says, guiding him to stand along the taffrail. He follows her, figuring he could take a well deserved break to gaze upon the sea. 

“Isn’t it terrible luck to have a woman on board?” Daniel questions, resting his arms against the rail. 

“I’m a close friend of Captain Lester’s. He’d probably have worse luck if I wasn’t here.”

Dan nods, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt weirdly jealous that this woman was apparently so close to the captain. He didn’t even know his name. 

“And what’s your name, miss?” He asks, turning from the sea to meet her wide eyes. 

“Selina. It’s a pleasure to meet you, officially.” Her gaze returns to the water. 

Dan decides to pry. “So, how exactly did you get to know the captain?”

She opens her mouth as if to answer, but is interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Pet.” Dan spins around. It’s Captain Lester. “I seem to recall telling you to report to me once you were finished with your chores.” 

Dan stammers in reply. “Captain, I- I never meant to-“

“Aww, relax _mi capitán_.” She slips her hands around the captains shoulders and squeezes. “We were just enjoying the view.” 

He scoffs. “You disobeyed a direct order from your captain.” He bites at Dan with a glare. 

“My fault.” Selina raises her hands in surrender. “I was just getting to know your, _pet_ , is that what you called him?” She raises her eyebrows at him. 

The captain grunts. “Back to your station, Selina.” She grins and saunters away, hands still up. “And you, Daniel.” His eyes go wide at the use of his real name. “Report to my quarters, _immediately_.”

Dan’s legs turn to jelly. “Yes, sir.” 

-

Dan paces around the captain’s quarters. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. If he hadn’t felt the need to be so nosy, he could’ve been on the way to see the captain and avoided whatever punishment was awaiting him. Selina got off easily though. Dan wonders what relationship she had with the captain. He recalls the way she slipped her hands easily around his shoulders and relieved some of the tension in his neck. Where they together? Or maybe they had been in the past- after all, Dan is the one sharing his bed.

He flinches at the sound of the door being thrown open. 

The captain storms in, slamming the door behind him. “Was I not clear enough when I put you in your place earlier?”

Dan trembles. “No, Captain.”

“Did you not understand who makes your orders?” He steps closer.

“I understand, Captain, I’m very sorry.” 

The captain moves even closer. He grips Daniel by the front of his burgundy shirt. “Tell me why you didn’t come to me.”

Dan shivers. “I was talking to her. Selina.”

He glares. “The woman distracted you?” His grip tightens on the shirt.

“No, sir,” Daniel’s hands grip the captain’s arm for balance. “I was asking about you.”

He releases Dan’s shirt. “What did she tell you?”

“Only that you’re a friend of hers. I guessed that’s why you weren’t angry with her.”

He sighs, sitting down at the dining table. Dan isn’t sure wether he’s meant to follow, but he does anyway.

Dan clears his throat nervously. “How did you meet?” His voice is soft and low. “If it’s not an overstep, sir.”

The captain stands, grabbing a bottle of rum and a glass from the table behind him. He returns to his chair across from Dan, and pours them both a glass. 

He downs most of his quickly, and hisses. 

“We were engaged.” He clears his throat. “Arranged by our parents.”

“And you’re still together?”

He scoffs. “We escaped so that we wouldn’t have to be together. We took as much money as we could, bought a ship, hired a crew.” He looks up thoughtfully. “That was 10 years ago.” 

“I don’t understand.” He tilts his head. “If you escaped so you wouldn’t have to be together, why are you… still together?”

Dan feels like hours pass while he waits for the captain to answer him. His fingers trace the intricate designs of the glass bottle of rum, scratching at the texture. Dan stares at the captain’s face, examining his furrowed brow. His heart tugged at the expression. He prayed to whoever that he hadn’t overstepped. Dan had never been so curious about someone’s background. But everything the captain said wasn’t enough. He was an enigma that Dan wished to unwrap, and after anything he said Dan needed more, more, more. 

The captain sips more rum. “I couldn’t love a woman.” 

Dan’s mouth gapes slightly. This was what he was searching for.

“She wanted adventure, so I found it for her. She gave up her life for me.” He finishes the glass. 

Dan pushes his glass away and looks down. “How did you know?”

“Hmm?” 

“That you couldn’t do it.”

The captain looks up thoughtfully. “The first time we kissed. I enjoyed being around her. But I couldn’t love her. I just couldn’t.”

He stands, bringing the bottle with him. “I’m going to sleep.”

Dan rises quickly, too, and grabs his hand. “Captain.”

He stares back at Dan’s large brown eyes. 

“Can I please just know your name?”

He shakes out of Dan’s grip and opens the bedroom door.

“It’s Philip.”

-

It has been three weeks since the day Dan was taken on board _the Liberty Galley_. He fell into routine quickly and easily after his discussion with Captain Lester. 

Each day was the same. Wake up next to Philip, and watch him breathe until he got up and got dressed. Dress when he leaves the room, never forgetting to twist the long string of pearls around his neck. Clean the room and the crew’s quarters, taking all dishes to the basin in the galley. Wash the dishes and dirtied kitchen rags, and clean his hair and neck with the used water- Daniel was not allowed to use the large freshwater basin in the Captain’s quarters for bathing. After chores are done, go see the captain. Be ignored by the captain for some time, then be sent to check the crew and mend any wounds. Basically, stay out of everybody’s way. Eat dinner with Philip in silence, then go to sleep with their backs facing each other. Even though it was more work than Dan had done in his whole life, he was having fun. He felt the sea spray on his face and smelt the salt in the air each day, and that was enough for Dan. He was a prisoner, but he felt more free than he ever had before.

Daniel was not allowed to go to the shore when they docked, so Selina would stay with him. They talked about her and Philip’s engagement, and her adventures as the only woman pirate aboard _The Galley_. It was nice. Dan would be sad to leave her when he returned to Port Royal.

Dan finally admitted to himself that he would miss Captain Lester, too.

This time, they dock far from the shore. Phil locks Dan in his cabin, with no explanation. He gets bored quickly without Selina to talk to, rearranging and organizing every little detail in the cabin. They return late at night, Philip slipping into bed with Dan as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him.

Dan had waited up for him, though.

“Captain?” He sits up in their bed, lighting the candle at his side. He shines the light on Phil’s face, examining him for any cuts or bruises. “It’s terribly late.”

He grunts. “Go to sleep, Daniel.”

“No.” Dan lights the other candles in the room so he could see the captain better. His voice sounds off. “What’s wrong?” He sits on the edge of the bed near Phil’s feet. 

“Are you disobeying direct orders from your captain?” 

Dan places a hand on his calf over the blanket. “You’re not my captain. Not in here.”

Phil huffs lightly, looking over to his side. “We’re in Port Royal.”

Dan’s heart stops. “Oh?” This was it. He was leaving.

He wondered if Phil would miss him. They had barely even spoken for the last few weeks. Dan never thought he would long for another man to say his name.

“Daniel…” Phil covers his face with his hands. Dan places his hand on his arm comfortingly. 

Phil looks up. He opens his mouth, but he hesitates. Dan gives him an encouraging look. 

“Come here.” Phil opens his arms.

Dan blushes. He climbs into his lap, thighs bracketing Phil’s.

“I met your Felicity.” 

“Did you?” 

“She’s married.” Phil breathes. “To your brother.”

Dan doesn’t know how to feel. He doesn’t have to think about it for now, though, because Phil continues.

“They’re saying you’re dead. I spoke with your father he…” Phil sighs. “He said he won’t pay to get you back.”

Dan’s eyes burn with tears. “Oh?” 

“I ruined your life, Dan. I’m so sorry I- I had no idea this would happen.” Phil thumbs the tears from Dan’s eyes. “I will bring you back to him. I lost you your Felicity, but… I can at least get your life back.” 

Dan sobs. He slumps down into the nape of Phil’s neck, tears soaking his nightshirt. Phil holds him tighter. He pets his hand through his curls and over the back of his neck soothingly. He whispers _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ over and over, holding Dan close to his neck. 

Slowly, Dan’s wails turn to small cries. Phil hugs him tightly, then pulls him back to push the hair out of his face. “I’ll get you back to them in the morning, okay?”

Daniel sniffs, then buries his face in the captain’s neck again. He mumbles something that Phil can’t understand.

“What’s that, love?” He turns his face into Dan’s hair. “I can’t hear you in there.”

Dan pulls his head up. His face is red and puffy, and Phil’s nightshirt is thoroughly soaked with his tears. 

“I don’t want to go back.”

“You-“

“Don’t. Let me finish.”

Phil nods.

“The day we met started as one of the worst days of my life. I was being engaged to a woman I had only known for a few hours, and I thought my dreams of love and adventure were dead forever. Just minutes before you showed up, I was fantasizing of sailing away and never coming back.” He grabs the captain’s face. “There’s nothing left for me in Port Royal. I want to live my dreams, here, with you.” 

Phil takes his hand. 

“I want to sail with you.” Dan breathes.

“Of course you can sail with me.” Phil squeezes his hand.

“I want to be a part of the crew.”

“Daniel, you _are_ a part of the crew.”

“I want to love you and know how it feels to be loved in return.”

Phil blinks.

Before Dan can regret the admission, Phil is crashing their lips together. It’s gentle but full of meaning, and it reminds Dan of the sea. Phil kisses him like the water touches the shore, pushing and pulling against him, chasing his lips in every moment. It’s nothing like the kiss he shared with Felicity. This kiss is passionate, loving, and Dan feels the safest he’s ever been, in the arms of the most dangerous man he knows. Each time they separate, Phil admires Daniel’s soft features. His pale skin- still not leathered by the constant sun on the ship- his slightly frizzy curls- that only got curlier the longer it was exposed to the seawater- and his beautiful freckles- that trailed down his face and under the low cut collar of his shirt. 

He was breathtaking. 

The third time their lips reconnect, Phil licks into his mouth. Dan shivers, gripping his shoulders tighter and pressing more of his body into Phil’s. Phil pulls away, keeping a hand on Dan’s neck. 

Dan looks down at him confused. 

“I believe an introduction is in order.” Phil says, grabbing Dan’s hand. 

“Daniel Howell.” He says, giggling.

Phil kisses his hand. “Philip Lester, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Dan smiles as Phil’s lips reconnect with his hand. He pulls off Dan’s shirt swiftly and discards it. He continues soft kisses up his arm, Dan’s eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. 

Dan shifts his hips experimentally, and Phil groans into his neck. The sound makes him shudder, so he does it again, with more intent this time. 

Phil pulls away to gaze up at Dan again. 

Dan’s hands move to cup Phil’s face. He kisses him again lightly, and grinds his hips down into Phil’s once more. 

Phil growls and grabs Dan’s waist, flipping them so he hovers over the younger. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, love?”

Dan grins. “I have some clues.” His hand travels down to Phil’s breeches and he cups his length. 

Phil hisses with pleasure. 

Dan becomes painfully aware, in this moment, of his inexperience. His kiss with Felicity was his first, and he obviously hadn’t come this far with anybody before. He never expected it to be happening with another man, either. He thinks of the number of romance novels that his maidservants had snuck him, and what he learned from those. How was this going to work… with Phil?

“Do you want to stop?” Phil noses at Dan’s neck, kissing over it slowly. 

When Phil’s teeth pull at his skin, he moans loudly. “N-no. Please don’t stop.” 

Phil grins and trails his lips to Dan’s chest. He sucks at the skin, leaving little pink marks over the expanse of his broad chest. 

His tongue emerges, licking over the bites and settling at Dan’s nipple. As he works over them, one with his mouth and the other with his hand, Dan lets out little whines of pleasure. His hips buck up into Phil’s which catches his attention. 

He connects his lips with Dan’s again, and his hands move to the buttons on Dan’s breeches. He gasps as the captain’s rough hands work over the buttons, sighing as he pulls them down Dan’s thighs slowly. 

Phil sits up to admire the newly exposed flesh. He kisses his hip, and spits into his hand. His calloused hand grips Dan’s length, milking a string of high pitched moans from the younger. 

Dan has never felt this way before. His eyes roll back in pure bliss, and his hands grip the linen sheets below him. He wishes they hadn’t waited so long to do this. Dan wants more. More skin, more teeth, more _Phil_. He supposes they have the rest of their lives for that, now. Dan smiles stupidly, Phil’s skilled hand still working around his cock. _The rest of our lives…_

Dan doesn’t want to wait right now. 

His hands travel to the buttons on Phil’s breeches. Phil’s hand slows, and he releases Dan to shimmy out of his trousers. They’re discarded somewhere across the room. Phil kneels around Dan’s hips, rough hands gripping both of their lengths. _This is much better_ , Dan thinks, it’s enough Phil for him, for tonight. 

Dan decides his arms are useless, so lies back while Phils slick hands continue to work over them. He strokes Phil’s face, runs his hands through his hair, and scratches his overgrown nails over Phil’s arms. He can feel a heat swirling in his abdomen, growing with each pull of Phil’s hand.

Phil bites his shoulder, suppressing a low groan. “You feel so good, baby.” He whispers, biting Dan’s ear.

Dan moans loudly, the words bringing him to his climax. Phil’s hand continues its movement, gaining speed to bring himself to the edge along with Dan. Dan shoves his hand down, assisting Phil’s hand in its mission. Phil’s orgasm follows close behind, the feeling of his and Dan’s hands together pushing him past the threshold. 

Phil connects their lips again, and slumps down onto Dan below him. He kisses his neck sweetly and lays beside him. 

Dan catches his breath as Phil grabs a rag from the bedside to wipe them down. 

Once they’re clean, the rag is discarded and Phil pulls Dan into his chest. 

Dan finally, _finally_ rakes his hand through the thick hair on Phil’s chest. He kisses the center of it, and returns to his spot on Phil’s chest. 

Phil kisses the top of his head and pets his hand through Dan’s curls again. Their legs tangle together as if they had been curled up like this every night for the past four weeks.

Dan smiles dizzily. He still can’t grasp the events of tonight, but maybe he will be able to in the morning. For now, all he can focus on is the rise and fall of Phil’s chest under him, and the warmth of the soft sheets around them. 

Dan surrenders to sleep and for the first time in weeks, his dreams don’t bring him to Port Royal. 

-

_Your eyes go out toward the water, and the waves rise;  
your hands go out to the earth and the seeds swell;  
you know the deep essence of water and the earth,  
conjoined in you like a formula for clay._

_Naiad: cut your body into turquoise pieces,  
they will bloom resurrected in the kitchen.  
This is how you become everything that lives._

_And so at last, you sleep, in the circle of my arms  
that push back the shadows so that you can rest-  
vegetables, seaweed, herbs: the foam of your dreams._

Phil uncrosses his arms, a hand patting his side gently to check for his pistol.

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing you can do to change my mind.” Both hands rest on his hips under his coat. “I believe we had a deal, Captain.”

The other captain laughs, pulling his cutlass from his side. “Nothing can change your mind, hey?” He nods to one of his men, who disappears into the cabin behind him. They bring out a man, head covered with a black shroud, and push him to his knees in front of the captain. His hands are tied with rope behind his back. Phil’s eyes flicker to the long string of pearls around his neck.

The captain lifts his cutlass to swipe the shroud away. Dan looks up at Phil, pretty brown eyes overflowing with tears.

“So, reconsider the deal, or your _friend_ here,” He exchanges the cutlass for a pistol, resting it against Dan’s neck. “Dies.”

Phil straightens.

“Kill him. The deal doesn’t change.” 

The captain glares. “I would suggest you abandon the act, Lester. I will kill this man in front of you, and you know I’ll make good on my word.”

“Then do it. He’s a member of my crew but he’s easily replaced.” He avoids Dan’s eyes.

His eyebrows raise. “I seem to recall hearing things about a more _intimate_ relationship between you and Mr. Daniel here.” 

Phil shrugs. “You must’ve heard wrong.” He leans back against the mast behind him. “So how about you honor this deal before you have to kill an innocent man.”

The captain laughs. “From my understanding, he’s far from innocent. My men found him in your bed.”

Phil’s arms cross. “Listen, if you’re going to kill him no matter what I say, then let’s get this over with. I’m not giving your money back.” 

“Fine.” He cocks the gun. A few more tears slip from Daniel’s eyes. “Any last words, mate?”

Dan sniffs. He looks up at Phil. “Fuck you.” 

“That’s business, love.” Phil shrugs.

Dan squeezes his eyes shut, breathing out slowly.

“Bye-bye, _love_.” The captain sneers, pulling the trigger.

The gun clicks. 

Dan’s eyes shoot open, and he grab’s the captain’s leg with his newly freed hands, pulling him down. Phil surges forward, taking Dan’s hand to pull him up.

Their noses meet. 

“Shall we take them down, love?”

Dan smiles, pressing a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. “Let’s.”

Phil pushes his coat back so Dan can snatch his own cutlass from Phil’s belt. 

More men have emerged, rising from their slumbers in the lower decks to protect their captain. Dan and Phil’s men follow, swinging on lines across the small gap of sea between the two ships. 

The captain marches straight for Phi, raising his cutlass to throw an overhand cut. Phil parries with ease, pushing the captain back into the open space of the deck. Phil cuts twice, once from each side, and the captain blocks them forcefully. Their blades clash together, the noise ringing satisfyingly in Phil’s ears. Another cut, up high this time, and the captain raises his blade as if to block it. He steps back to balance himself, tripping on the grate below him. Phil stands over him, swiping his blade away as he recovers from the fall. He points his blade to his nose.

“Call off your men.” 

The captain spits to his side, although the only fatal injury made was to his pride. 

He glares up at Phil. “Stand down!” He booms, his men falling back obediently.

He calls Dan over to him, blade still pointed at the captain.

Dan arrives, sliding his cutlass into the baldric that laid across his chest. 

“I should kill him.” Phil spits. “I should kill him for meaning to kill you.”

Dan lays a comforting hand on his arm. “We made sure the gun wouldn’t shoot. You only let him try to kill me because you knew I wouldn’t die.”

Phil grunts. He leans in closer to the captain, so he can feel his breath on his face.

“That’s the last time I, or any other captain I can reach, will make a deal with you.” Phil stands, grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him closer. “Take your men and leave, or next time…” The cutlass moves to his neck. “Dan won’t be here to stop me.”

The captain nods once. Phil figures he’s learnt his lesson.

He sheaths his cutlass, returning to his ship with an arm around Dan. Their men follow close behind. 

-

Phil informs James of their heading, and excuses himself to his cabin.

Along the way, he grabs Daniel away from Selina, assuring her that Dan had some out of the situation completely unharmed.

They traverse down to his cabin hand in hand. “I believe we deserve a break after that, don’t you?”

Dan grins, nodding enthusiastically. 

Once inside their bedroom, Phil slumps down onto the bed instantly. He holds his arms out for Dan, who snuggles into him and kisses his neck sweetly. 

“I missed you today.” Phil mutters. “I prefer when we kick ass together, I think.”

Dan giggles, pressing kisses over his neck and chin. 

Their lips connect, finally. Phil sighs in content. What he has with Dan in the realest connection he’s ever felt. From the day he brought him onto _The Galley_ , Phil knew he was well and truly fucked. And when he had tried so hard to get to know Phil, he could feel his hard exterior breaking down. When Dan officially joined the crew and was no longer his prisoner, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Dan to be his.

And now he was.

They sailed the seas together, conquering quests hand in hand. Phil was happier than he had been in his entire life. He missed his family, he always would, but if leaving them all those years ago meant he got to meet Dan, he would do it 1000 times more.

Dan pulls back from their kiss.

“Is something wrong?” Dan’s doe eyes gaze into Phil’s.

Phil smiles. “I’m just happy.”

Dan presses their grins together. “Me too.”

_Out of the sunset's red  
Into the blushing sea,  
The winds of day drop dead  
And dreams come home to me. —  
The sea is still,— and apart  
Is a stillness in my heart.  
The night comes up the beach,  
The dark steals over all,  
Though silence has no speech  
I hear the sea-dreams call  
To my heart; — and in reply  
It answers with a sigh. _

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely want to continue with this au, so if you’d like, request some ideas on my tumblr [@sadlybunny](https://www.sadlybunny.tumblr.com) :) i’ll write whatever (doesn’t have to be this au)! id really love to hear what you think <3  
> poems are shakespeare (full fathom five), pablo neruda (sonnet xxxiv), and william stanley braithwaite (out of the sunset’s red) respectively  
> -bunny x


End file.
